A Day at the Amusement Park
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: The Tendos and Saotomes soon reach the Amusement Park for a fun day. But then the rest of the group shows up.What could go wrong?Just a couple of bets between Ranma and Ryoga about who gets Akane,fights,crying,kissing,and a laughing Ranma.


I do not own Ranma 1/2, The Wonderful and great Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

* A Day at the Amusement Park *

Balloons and confetti fell into her hair as she screamed above the loud voices of the crowds. "Ranma!" The girl called as she tripped and fell down. She steadily stood up on her feet as she clutched her injured knee."Where on earth did that idiot run off to, I want to have fun." The girl named Akane spoke to herself as she pushed through the crowds. She finally stumbled to a clear place, where she regained her breath. "That jerk."

"Who's a jerk?" A voice asked as a pigtailed boy hung upside down on a pole near her. Anger in raged her as she glared daggers at the boy.

"Gr, Ranma!Where the heck were you?We were suppose to go on the Farris wheel." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned the other way.

"Oh come on Akane, I found an even better ride." She gave a small sigh as he grabbed her hand and raced off to appointed place. She was not in the mood for this, she really wanted to go on the Farris wheel, not some stupid ride Ranma picked out. "Here we are." he said as he came to a halt in front of the biggest roller coaster in the park. Her mouth gaped open, there was no way that she was getting in that ride. Ranma gave a laugh, "Whats wrong Akane, your not scared are you?" She turned towards him and gave him an even bigger glare than earlier.

"There is no way I'm getting on that, you know I'm scared of roller coasters." Ranma smirked as he pulled her in the line.

"Well now it's time to face your fear." He said simply as he pulled her closer in the line. She started to panic, she did not like roller coasters at all, they scared her and she was terrified of heights as tall as them. The Farris wheel was nothing compared to this this. Ranma patted her back as she started to shriek. "It's okay Akane, you don't need to be such a scary cat."

"Ranma, really, please stop, don't make me go on it." He pushed her in the seat and she started to panic again. She tried to get out but he pushed her back the rest of the people were getting on Akane was trying to climb over Ranma, and beating him in the shoulders. " I swear Ranma, if you don't let me out of here I will make sure you go in the hospital!" She screamed in his ear. He touched his ear, a little smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh Akane, your over reacting. Heh, besides, the pain will be worth seeing your terrified face." For that little remark she punched him in the face.

"Excuse me sir." Ranma looked over at the person who was working the ride. "Are you sure this here young lady is alright to get on this ride, she looks petrified."

"No I'm not let me o-" Ranma quickly covered her mouth and gave a cheeky grin.

"Heh, shes fine, its her first roller coaster ride and shes getting a little nervous, she'll be fine." With that said the ride took off. As soon as she took his hand off her mouth she began to freak. She looked behind her, they were in the second to last then looked over at Ranma and glared,her eyes meaning complete hate.

"Gr,Raaannnnmmmaaaa, I'm Going to kill y- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Right before she could finish her sentence and beat the living crap out of him they went down a a steep hill, the whole time Ranma laughing at her scared face. Instead of the punch he was expecting he got a terrified tomboy holding onto him screaming at the top of her lungs, which made him laugh even louder.

* * *

Hello readers, this is just a sample of a story im writing. Well just a really short 1st i continue? Its just basically how the Tendos, Saotomes and the rest of their crazy friends act at the Amusment park without any monsters or new fiances coming in and ruining there day. A bet between Ranma and Ryoga make a bet for who gets Akane, and other wacky things. This is mostly a RanmaxAkane fic, but I might let Ryoga get a little kiss(: It should only be about 5 chapters.

So review and tell me if i should continue or not. Any ideas for the story would be good as well.

Thanks.

You review one of my stories and Ill return the favor to yours


End file.
